Time
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Renesmee is older now and all Jacob wants to do is tell her that he is imprinted on her. But due to an agreement he made with Edward he cannot do it until she is five years old. How can he wait three more years before telling the one he loves that he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee lies in her bed. She sleeps peacefully as I watch from the chair across the room. Her chest moves in a steady rhythm. Her beautiful hair is sprawled over the pillows and her smooth and flawless skin is in complete contrast to her dark colored pillow covers. I could stare at her for hours. But, that's not going to happen.

Edward walks into the bedroom and watches me for a moment. I turn towards him and lick both my lips before sighing. I rise from the seat and begin walking towards the bedroom door. I stop and then look back at Renesmee. I stare at her for a moment before walking over to the bed and pressing my lips to her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I tell her as she continues to sleep. I stand back up and walk out of the bedroom. Edward walks out right behind me.

"Don't kiss her." Edwards tells me after closing the bedroom door.

"I kissed her forehead."

"I know; I don't want you to do it any longer."

"Why I used to do it when she was younger." I say. It's a fact, he can't deny that.

"Yes, it is a fact." Edwards says. "I know that, but she's older now. She's still young, two for Christ sake, but her body isn't of a two year old. She looks fifteen, Jacob. That means that she is experiencing all these things that she doesn't understand and you touching her isn't helping that."

"It's not like I'm touching her inappropriately." Edward just watches me for a moment and then glares at me. "I'm sorry for the image you just saw, but I can't help it."

"Please Jacob; do not think about doing things to her like that around me."

"It's not my fault you read and see them, Edward. As time goes on, you will be seeing them more and more often. Just a heads up." I say before making my way to the cottages front door.

"Jacob," Edwards says. I stop and turn around towards him. "We still have an agreement."

"I know we do... I know."

I turn back around and exit the cottage. I shove both my hands into my jackets pockets and begin walking to my truck. No bike anymore, I don't want to risk anything with Renesmee. I still own the bike though and I promised her that one day she will ride it. Good thing I didn't agree to a certain day, I'm nervous for that day. I know that a carsh won't really hurt her, but that doesn't mean I can't feel nervous about it and I would feel horrible if we did get into a crash.

I get into my car and then begin heading to the reservation. A deep sigh exits my throat as I remember the agreement I made with Edward a little less then two years ago. It was shortly after what happened with the volturi. We agreed that I would not tell Renesmee about our imprint until she is at least five. He wanted it to be ten, but I wouldn't allow that. By the time Renesmee's ten she would be full grown and most likely would have been with other men behind her families back. I have three more years and already I can't help but think these things about her.

I want to be able to love her freely. Be with her physically. It's going to be hard going through these three years. They are going to be long and hard. I get to the reservation and park outside my house. I'm out of my fathers' house and am now sharing one with Seth. Renesmee is only allowed at my house when Seth is around, that's why I asked him to live with me. He was fine with it. We don't live far away from our parents houses so we still see them often. I walk into the house and run a hand through my short hair.

"Hey!" I hear Seth yell from the living room.

"Hey!" I yell back.

"How was your night?" He asks as I walk into other room. I sit down next to him and kick my feet up on the table.

"Good, I spent most of my time with Renesmee and then she eventually fell asleep. I got caught watching her and Edward talked to me about not touching her. He then got upset when an inappropriate image popped into my head."

"What image?" He asks me with a smile.

"Oh... just a little fingering. I was lucky Edward didn't rip my throat out." I say with pursed lips. Seth scoffs and shakes his head.

"Jake..."

"He was the one who spoke and made the image pop into my head. He then had the need to remind me about our agreement."

"I probably would to if it were my daughter. I wouldn't want anyone touching her."

"I can understand that, but he should know that I wouldn't do something she didn't want me to do."

"But he also knows that there is still a chance that you could tell her one random day when you feel like it. He probably knows that you think about telling her sometimes."

"Odds are..." I say with a sigh.

"You going back to see her tomorrow? That was a stupid question." I smile and agree with him.

"Yeah, we're going to go hunting right after I get off of work."

* * *

**Well what do you think? This is my first Twilight fanfiction so I hope I did a good job with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee runs her hands through her hair and then begins to pull it upwards. Once it's high enough she puts it into a ponytail. I push myself off the tree and begin to remove what is needed for my transformation. Renesmee licks both her lips as she watches me. The moment she sees me watching her she looks away and removes her jacket. A small smile moves onto my face when I realize that she was checking me out.

"Ready?" I ask her. Renesmee nods as she looks towards a random area. I change form and the next thing I know we're hunting like we used to.

It's like things are normal between us. Like she is young again and no hormones are running through her still maturing body. Only minutes later we catch something and kill it. I walk behind a tree as Renesmee begins to drink from the animal. I put my shorts back on after turning back into my human form and walk back out. She's done with the animal. She watches me as I pick up the animal and slug it over my shoulders. She rises from where she sits and walks over to me and we begin to walk to the reservation.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she says. The two of us are silent for a few minutes before she speaks once more. "Can we go swimming?"

"Yeah, I have your swimsuit at my place." She smiles and thanks me. We get to the reservation a few minutes later and I put the animal in one of the cool rooms in the house and then go to my bedroom. I take out her swimsuit and walk to the bathroom where she already is undressing. I open the door slightly and without looking it I toss it in. She thanks me. I change into my suit and then Renesmee comes out still in her normal clothes. "What's wrong?"

"My suit doesn't fit."

"Oh,"

"You know what I didn't really want to go anyway. It was just a way for me to stay over a little while longer."

"You're lying. I always know when you're lying." Renesmee sighs and nods.

"I don't even know why I try anymore." She says while running a hand through now her wild hair. "We can go later this week after I get a new suit."

"No, no, we can still go today." I say as I walk over to her. She looks so upset. She must have really been looking foreword to it. I place my hands on Renesmee shoulders and watch her expression. She looks up at me. "You can wear your underwear and one of my shirts."

Renesmee thinks about this for a moment before nodding. I walk to my bedroom and remove a shirt from my drawers. I hand it to her and she thanks me as she begins to strip down right here. I quickly advert my eyes. If I even catch a glimpse at her body I'll begin to think the most inapproperate things and then Edward will kill me.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." She says. I look back towards her and nod. Renesmee stands there; it looks like she is wearing noting but my shirt. I gulp as I catch a glimpse of her erect nipple. She twirls a piece of her hair and begins to walk towards me. "Are you ready?"

I take in a large breath and nod. She now stands in front of me. Renesmee places her hands onto my pecks and slowly begins to move her thumbs over them. She bends inwards and rests her head on my shoulder, she is on her tiptoes. I can feel her hot breath on my ear as she speaks. It sends shivers down me.

"Don't you want me?"

"Renesmee..." I breathe out. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. That's the point." She answers as she runs her hands farther down my body. I look downwards at her hands as they get to my swim trunks. Her fingers grip the elastic filled edge and she slowly begins to pull it down. My hands grip hers and I lift them up and away from that region.

"Renesmee, what are you doing?"

She pulls her hands from mine and places them on my neck. Her strong hands begin pulling my head towards her. I don't stop her. But I do wonder what has gotten into her. Renesmee stops pulling me once our lips are about to touch.

"Jacob... Jacob?"

My head shakes as I am pulled out of my small fantasy. Renesmee stands there staring at me with a blank expression. Damn it. Stupid mind always doing things at bad times. I apologize for having zoned out and she says its fine. Renesmee and I take hands after she puts her shoes back on and we begin to walk towards the pool. While we walked I couldn't help but remember the fantasy I had of her and how much I wish it were real.

We get to the pool a few minutes later and I pay for us. She thanks me. I put on some sun screen as I watch her walk over to the pool. She walks so gracefully, so poised. Renesmee rolls her shoulders before taking a few quick steps forward and then diving into the deep end of the pool. I set down the bottle of sun screen and begin walking over to the pool. She rises and shakes her head. I smile and take in a deep breath before diving under the water and swimming to her. Renesmee laughs as I wrap my arms around her waist and lift her out of the water. I rest her on my shoulder and she giggles. I look up at her and see her smiling down at me. I drop her back down next to me and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a hug. Screw it, I'm going to touch her, there is no way I can't.

"God... you've gotten so big." I say as I place my hand firmly on her back. Renesmee wraps her arms around my neck and sighs.

"Are you ok with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask her as I look up at her face. She shrugs.

"You've been acting differently around me lately... does me growing up so fast have something to do with it?"

"What? No, no! Renesmee it has nothing to so with you growing up. Growing is a natural part of life."

"So you know your acting differently. Can you tell me why?" Damn it, I walked right into that one. Her eyes are looking away from me as she waits for an answer. I place my hand on her cheek and make her look at me.

"Renesmee you did not wrong. Nothing. Things are just complicated now. You're older, but you are still the same girl. Nothing in this entire world can change that."

"But I don't like how things are different now. I mean... I knew things would be different somehow, but I don't know how. I still don't. Why are these things going on between us?"

"What things?" I ask her.

"I feel like we're separated. Like there is this invisible thing between us. Why don't you spend the night anymore? Why can't I spend the night at your place anymore? I'm so confused and I hate it. Why does my dad hate you?"

"Edward doesn't hate me."

"He acts like he does. He doesn't like when you're around me." What do I tell her? What can I tell her? I don't know.

"You'll understand soon."

"Understand what?" My eyes grow wide as I smile. "What!"

"You sound like a whiny teenager." I tell her with a laugh. She glares down at me and pushes her body away from me. Renesmee begins to swim towards the edge of the pool and climbs out. "Oh come on! Nessie! I'm sorry!"


	3. Chapter 3

She accepted my apology, but she didn't want to continue to swim. We headed back to my place and now she's taking a shower as I watch some home videos that The Cullen's' and I decided to take. Currently I am watching one with the two of us in it. I think Bella was filming this. Renesmee doesn't look older then ten. We're sitting together in the woods. There is a little clearing in the woods that Renesmee and I like to go to. To me, it's kind of like Bella's and Edwards meadow that they have. The grass is always perfectly green because of all the nourishment that it gets due to the area it is in. Beautiful flowers grow here. They are nothing like the ones in Bella's and Edwards meadow. I don't think I would like it if it were. The flowers are practically nothing next to Renesmee. I am lying on my back in the middle of the meadow, eyes closed, relaxing. The next thing I know Renesmee comes out of the clearing and begins to walk over to me. Neither of us knew that we were being filmed at the time. She's wearing light brown boots, a medium green jacket, and a pale gray dress under the jacket that goes down to her knees. Her shiny hair falls to the middle of her back. Her strides to me and looks down at me for a moment before getting onto her knees. I open both my eyes and look over at her. She lies on her side and cuddles up besides me. I smile and wrap my arms around her, I close my eyes.

"Jacob..." She says as she lifts her head from my shoulder. I reopen my eyes and turn my head towards her.

"Yeah Nessie?"

"I love you," she tells me before kissing my cheek and resting her head back on my shoulder. I don't close my eyes; I just continue to watch her as she rests. I blink a few times and then a small smile moves onto my face. I kiss her temple and begin to move my hand up and down her back, underneath her jacket.

"I love you, too, Renesmee." The video ends. A small smile is on my lips from the moment. I was so happy when she said that. But odds are she meant it like I was a brother to her, not a soon-to-be lover.

"Why did you watch that one?" I turn my head towards Renesmee who is wearing another one of my shirts and her jeans. "I mean, I think it's cool that you are, I remember that moment so well and how great it was, but why that one? There were other ones too. Like the one where I tell Rosalie that she had something in her teeth and that it made her look like it wasn't there and you laughed so hard from her expression that you nearly peed." I smile. That was a great moment in my life.

"I like that video. I loved the moment." I tell her as I rise from my seat**. **Renesmee smiles and sits down next to me on the couch. She pulls her legs up to her body and looks towards the TV as another video begins.

It's her first birthday. She looks twelve. We had her birthday party at The Cullen's house. Renesmee sits at the table in the living room; she sits on the couch in-between her parents. Bella on the left, Edward on the right. Edwards arm is around his daughters shoulders. I stand behind her. Alice is filming. She tries to get us to stop as we begin to sing "Happy Birthday", but we don't listen and continue on. Once it's over Renesmee rolls her eyes and blows out the single candle on her cake. We all clap and I bend down. I press my lips to her cheek and Edward glares at me as I stand back up. I don't pay him any attention. The moment Renesmee looks back at him it vanishes instantly.

I look towards Renesmee as she pauses the movie. She licks both her lips as she watches the screen, she then turns towards me.

"What was that about? Why did my dad look at you like that after you kissed my cheek?" I don't have to answer since her new cell phone goes off. She takes it out of her pocket and answers. "Hello? Hi Daddy. I'm at Jake's place. But I—. Ok Daddy, love you." She hangs up and stands up with a sigh. "My dad wants me home. Drive me?"

I nod and stand up from the couch. We leave the house and go out to my car. The two of us get inside and I drive her back to her place. It's silent. I can tell she wants to ask more about the look, but she doesn't. I pull up at her house and park. She gets out and I do as well. We get to the door and she doesn't have a chance to unlock it before her father swing open the door and walks outside.

"Renesmee, inside the house, now." She raises both her brows and nods. Before she goes inside the house she turns towards me and hugs me tightly before walking inside. Edward steps out and closes the house door. "She was inside your house?"

"Edward, I didn't tell her anything."

"That doesn't matter; she is only allowed at your house when Seth is over there."

"I know, alright? I'm sorry. She went hunting and I took the animal back to my house. She asked to go swimming and I took her. Then, after swimming, we went back into my house and while she took her shower, I was watching TV. Nothing happened." I keep away the fantasy I had of her, it would piss him off even more. Edward takes in a deep breath as Bella comes outside. If she didn't he would have started screaming at me. She places both hands on Edward.

"Come inside," she tells him. "Please Edward, Renesmee can tell you're angry and she doesn't know why. This isn't helping the situation."

Edward looks down at his wife and nods. He then looks back at me and gives me one more stern look before walking into the house. Bella looks at me and sighs.

"I know it's hard for you, Jake. Just three more years. You've waited two, three more won't kill you."

_You've never seen your daughter in just her underwear and one of my shirts after getting out of water. _


	4. Chapter 4

_"Mm... Nessie..."_

_Her breath hits my neck as she straddles me. Naked. My hands grip her smooth thighs and my nails dig into her skin. She presses her moist tongue to my neck and moves it up to my ear. Her strong teeth grip the lobe and my mouth opens slightly. She pulls it into her mouth and begins to suck on it._

_"You're driving me crazy..."_

_"I know..." she says as she sits up on me. Her hands take mine and she moves them up her hips and up her stomach. She stops moving them once they get to her breasts. I moan as I hold the honeydew sized mounds. I pinch both her nipples and she moans, arching her back which pushes out her chest. I remove my left hand and place my mouth onto her nipple. As I suck the one breast, I palm the other. I look upwards and see Renesmee smiling. I then feel some of her juices spill onto my abs._

_I roll us over and straddle her body. My thumb and pinky open her lower lips and I plunge my middle finger into her slick hole. I move it in and out in a slow pace. She growls and grips my wrist with her hand. Her hand pulls my fingers out and forces them back in. She starts up a faster pace._

_"Someone is horny." I say with a smile. Renesmee smiles and presses her lips to mine. I shove her hand off of mine and begin to move my fingers at an even faster pace._

A car alarm goes off and I jolt awake. I'm rock hard. I curse and make my way to the bathroom after looking out the window, nothings wrong.

My hand grips the granite bathroom counter only moments later. I moan and bend forward slightly. My hand grips tighter on the counter. As my heart rate quickens my breathing changes. The granite cracks and I accidentally rip it off the counter. I curse and bend backwards. A million thoughts run through my head. All about Renesmee. I hear Seth curse from his bedroom and throw something at the wall. His room is right next to the bathroom. I smile a little bit and then scream out Renesmee's name as I bend forward once more. My orgasm came. My breath is coming out in gasps. I slowly lean backwards and try to get my heart rate back to normal. God...

"Did you really have to do that in the bathroom?" Seth yells from his room.

"I didn't want to have to clean my sheets!" I yell back as I grab a towel and clean myself off. Once the bathroom is cleaned I wash my hands and pick up the broken counter. I'll fix this later. Seth comes out of his bathroom and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Damn it Jake, you need to get fucking laid. I am sick of having to hear you masturbate. And the thoughts, God damn it! I am going to go insane."

"You're not the only one." I say as I walk to my bedroom.

"You broke the counter?" He yells. I turn around and throw it at him. He catches it.

"Yeah, would you put that somewhere for me please? Thanks." He tries to say something but I'm closing the door of my bedroom. I hear him sigh and walk into his bedroom. My smirk fades as I plop down on my bed. Damn it, I am going to go insane one of these days if I do not have sex. Masturbating isn't working that well for me anymore. Well, it works, but it isn't the same.

I need her. I need her more then I need to breathe. I get barely any sleep.

The next day I am sitting in the Cullen's house. Renesmee is in the kitchen. Edward walks inside and is reading a text message. He raises a brow and then walks into the kitchen. That was odd. I rise from the couch and walk over to the kitchen. I stop when I hear voices. It's Edward and Renesmee speaking.

"What is this about honey?" He asks her.

"I want to know why you hate Jacob."

"I don't hate Jacob."

"You act like you do. Whenever you're around him you act like you hate him. I want to know why because it's ruining our relationship."

"Relationship! What relationship?"

"Um... our friendship." She answers. "What did you think I was talking about, dad?"

"Nothing Renesmee, Jacob is in the hallway listening to us, just go spend some time with him walk I speak with your mother." I hear her sigh and then walk into the hallway. She shrugs and walks into the living room. I go after her. I don't stay for very long, it was so awkward inside that room. I could cut it with my claw.

For two weeks I have dreams about her. Each one different. All get turn me rock hard. I think I'm driving Seth mad. As I walk around the forest I catch her sent and hear her giggle. Then another scent. I can't place it. I don't know who she's with. I instantly get over protective and begin making my way to where I hear her. Where I smell her. Her giggles become louder and I begin to run to where she is. I end up at her parents' meadow. I walk to the clearing and see her standing in the middle of the meadow. A man comes into my eye sight and walks over to her, a purple flower in his hand. He walks up in front of her and pushes back some of her hair. He puts the flower in her hair. Her smile turns to a modest one after he speaks something in a low whisper to her. Now he speaks louder, I am able to hear what he says.

"Renesmee... I love your name... what made your parents name you that?" The man, no older than the age she looks, asks.

"It's a combination of my grandmothers' names."

"It's beautiful... like you are..." The boy says with that young-and-in-love smile. He slowly raises his hands up to her neck and carefully he places them onto her neck, both underneath her hair. "Renesmee..."

She stares up at him with a worrisome expression as he begins to bend downwards, towards her lips. She places her hand onto his shoulders and gently pushes him back. He watches her with a confused expression.

"What?" He asks her. "I thought you wanted me to kiss you. Renesmee... we've been going out for a few weeks know."

"I know we have..." She says as she looks away from him. "But... I don't feel right about it."

"Because your parents don't know?"

"No... I don't know." She takes a step backwards and turns around. Renesmee wraps her arms around her body and I can tell that she is so upset. "It doesn't feel right... being with you." He looks like that was a major blow to his self-esteem. "I'm sorry..."

Silence is all that is around us for minutes. He walks up behind her and places both hands onto her shoulders.

"It's ok, Es... it really is. It was fun, going out with you. You were a great first girlfriend." He presses his lips to her cheek and begins to walk away from her, towards where ever he came from. Renesmee flips around towards him.

"Darren!" He stops walking and watches her for a moment. "We're still friends, right?" He smiles and nods.

"Yeah, we're still friends. Forever."

He walks away from the meadow and she just stands there. She looks hurt. I walk out into the clearing and she turns towards me. She's about to cry.

"Nessie..."

"How much did you see?" She asks me. I don't answer. "Jake!"

"How long were you dating him?"

"A few weeks." She answers.

"Why? Why did you date him? How did you meet him?"

"I meet him a few weeks ago. He asked me out when I was at the mall with Rosalie and I said yes. Why do you care? Can't you help me right now? You're my best friend; help me cope with my break-up!"

"I can't. I refuse to help you get over a boy you never should have gotten involved with!" I'm angry. My voice sounds harsh and deep.

"Why are you so mad at me?" She screams.

"Ask your father!"


	5. Chapter 5

Pacing is all I have been doing in the past hour. I am standing outside the Cullen house as Renesmee talks to her father. I can't hear what they are saying, so I don't know if I should be far away from the house or inside. I stop when I hear Edward walking to the door. It is thrown open and he stops over to me. I look towards him and stop pacing.

"Ask her father?" He yells. "You told her to ask me about why you're acting differently. About why you're freaking out about every little thing!"

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"No, she didn't... what did happen?"

"She and her _boyfriend _broke up." I growl at him. "I had to watch her almost get her first kiss. The kiss I should be giving her."

"Boyfriend? Renesmee doesn't and didn't have a boyfriend!"

"Not anymore... let me tell her Edward!"

"No, not until she's five."

"I'm her mate! I am going to be with her for the rest of my life, let me tell her that! Let me let her know that I love her, I've always loved her, and no matter what happens I will always love her."

"Jacob, we agreed two years ago that no one would tell her that you are imprinted until she is five years old."

"I know, but I didn't think she would be dating already."

Edward watches me for a moment more and then looks back at the house as Esme comes out.

"Rosalie, Alice, and Renesmee just left." She tells her adoptive-son.

"Left? Where did they go?"

"Paris." Edward says. "They went to Paris, Jacob."

"Why?"

"So that she can get away from you for a short time. She needs to just be away from you right now. She's confused about so many things."

"I can help her."

"You can't. I can't. She won't tell anyone about them. Hopefully Rosalie or Alice can help her; find out what is going on."

I don't do anything. For minutes I just stand there, eyes closed, I don't breathe. My eyes open as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn towards the person. Bella.

"Jake, I know this is hard."

"No Bella!" I scream as I rip my shoulder from her grasp. "You don't know anything about it! You've never had to hide your emotions from the woman you love! You've never had to see Edward with another woman! Renesmee was dating someone! Her first date was supposed to be with me! Her first kiss, her first everything! And now, because of your husband, that is being taken away from me. I never thought I would hate you Bella, but until I am aloud to be with my Renesmee, I will."

She looks hurt by my words. I apologize for being harsh, but don't take anything back. I then faze and run off into the woods.

**RensemeePOV**

"Renesmee... I know something is wrong. Mind telling me what?" Rosalie asks me. I look towards her and watch her for a moment. I shake my head and then look back out the window which looks over all of Paris. "Renesmee..."

"Rosalie." I hear Alice whisper. "Let me handle this."

My blonde aunt sighs and walks back over to the bed. Alice sits down next to me and places her hand onto my shoulder.

"Renesmee, what is bothering you? Please tell me." Alice says in a soothing voice. "Please Renesmee. Please."

"I feel strange." I answer.

"How sweetheart?"

"I don't know."

She places her other hand onto my shoulder and then gets that expression she gets when having visions. I turn my body towards her and watch as it passes.

"What did you see?" I ask her. Alice looks up at me and takes in a large breath.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Renesmee... why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" I lick both my lips and nod.

"Ok, sure."

She's not telling me something. I can tell. The next day Alice and I go out with Rosalie and Alice takes me straight to the lingerie section.

"What are we doing here?" I ask her. "Why are we in this section?"

"No real reason. I just want you to see if you like anything here. I think you deserve something a little something that your mother didn't pick out for you."

"True." I say as I begin to walk around. I can faintly hear Rosalie and Alice whispering. I cannot make out words. After a few minutes I find a light purple nightie that I like. I go into a dressing room and try it on. I look... sexy. Wow, I twirl around it in and smile at myself in the mirror. I look great. My hands run over my hips as I continue to stare at the mirror.

Jake will love me in this.

Why did I think that? Jake is my best friend. I run my hand through my hair and take in a deep breath. As I continue to watch myself I sit down on the cushioned bench and twirl a piece of my hair in-between my fingers. I close my eyes and lean my head back against the wall. Easily I can imagine him touching me. Running his hands over my skin, nibbling on my ear and neck. A moan escapes my mouth and I shiver at the images that run through my mind. Why am I thinking about this? Why do I want my best friend to touch me like this? A feeling arrives in my stomach and I rise from my seat. I quickly change clothes and then walk up to the register. I buy the nightie and then walk over to Alice and Rosalie who are waiting for me at the door. They don't ask me what I buy. The three of us get to the hotel room and the next thing I know I'm in my bed, asleep, having a dream.

_Jacobs's lips wrap around my nipple as I arch my body onto his. He sucks hard as his fingers dig into my thighs. My hands grip his shoulders and I wrap my legs around his body. We're both naked. Jacob places both hands onto my shoulders and holds me down as he removes his lips from my nipple and places them onto my mouth. We kiss passionately as he positions his member at my entrance. I scream as his large and-_My alarm clock wakes me. I sit up in my seat and look around the area I am in.

"Where are we?" I ask my aunts.

"In the plane. We're heading back to Forks."


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

While flying back to Forks I had a very graphic dream about Jake. He did things to me that I never thought would be physically possible. Well, he is a werewolf, I guess it is physically possible for him, and for me considering I am half vampire. I went into the bathroom and changed before Alice or Rosalie could tell something was up or that something happened.

The plane lands a few hours later and we drive back to the family house. In Forks it's around eleven. Rosalie gives me a large hug and kiss before going upstairs to see Emmett. I'm sure she's going to wear her fancy her lingerie for him. I shiver at the thought of my Aunt and Uncle having sex. Alice smiles at me, she probably knows what I am thinking.

"Renesmee," Aunt Alice says as she steps closer to me. "I know a lot is on your mind tonight, and I know you can't do anything about it, but I need you to know that everything you are feeling is natural and beautiful. You'll know what's going on soon. I promise you that."

She steps towards me and hugs me tightly before heading into the house. I stare after her. She knows. How does she know? Did she see it in a vision? I continue to think about this as I walk back to mine and my parents' house. When I get there my parents hug me and then send me right off to bed. While in bed I continued to think about the thoughts I had about Jake. Before I know it my hand, which was resting above my head, begins to make its way South. I stop it before it reaches its target and flip up in my bed.

What's happening to me? Why am I thinking this way about my best friend?

I get out of my bed and begin to pace around the bedroom. My mother knocks and asks me if I am ok a few minutes later. I yell that I'm fine, just jet-legged. She left and a few minutes later I fished my purple nightie out of one of bags, grabbed my favorite black coat, and then headed for Jake's apartment.

**JPOV**

Bella texted me, Renesmee and her aunts are back. I sigh and I sit down on my bed. As I begin flipping through channels on my TV I hear a rapping at my window. I turn my head and see Renesmee outside in the tree. I stand up and open the window.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her after she jumps in. "And why are you wearing that coat?"

"I'm here to see you," she says with a smile. She's aged slightly since I last saw her. She hasn't aged an entire year, but just a few months. "I missed you when I was gone." She begins to mess with the straps that keep her coat closed.

"I missed you, too, Nessie." I tell her as I watch her closely. "Why are you here so late? You should be asleep right now. Do Edward and Bella even know that your here right now?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't matter. I believe I am old enough to make my own decisions. I choose to be here with you. Dressed in this." Her hands undo the straps and the next thing I know she is standing in front of me in a silk purple nightie. I inhale deeply and turn away from her. "Jacob, look at me, please."

I turn back around and look towards her. I feel my legs become weak and another part begins to become hard. She's gorgeous. Absolutely breath taking. Renesmee begins to walk towards me and then stops as her eyes gaze upon the rising tent in my pants. She inhales deeply and then begins to walk forward once again. She stops inches away from me and then gingerly places her hands onto my pecks.

"What are you doing, Renesmee?" Did someone tell her? Did someone tell her about our imprint? Who would? Was it one of the pack members? No, they wouldn't dare.

"Jacob, I... lately I've been feeling all these strange things towards you. Things I've never felt before and..." She trails off. Renesmee stares down at the ground for a moment as she waits for the blush that covers her cheeks to go away. "And I've had dreams about you, with us doing these things that I never thought we would do."

"Y-you've been having wet dreams about me?" Damn it, I knew something like this would happen eventually. She's almost matured; things like this begin to happen. She has no idea what is going on and I can tell its messing with her head. I walk closer to her and place my hands onto her shoulders. "Renesmee, what types of things have you been dreaming off?"

"Us. Together. We're in bed and taking off each others clothes. After we're naked you do this things to me, they create an amazing feeling inside my body. Then after what seems like hours, even though its not, we..." Her blush comes back. "We..."

"We have sex."

"Yeah," Renesmee looks away from me and I place my hand under her chin. I make her look at me without using a lot of force. The last thing I want to do is hurt her.

"Renesmee, why are you here?" She decides to get it all out in one large breath.

"I want answers. I want to know why I'm feeling this way. I _need_ to know. Why am I fucking feeling this way towards my best friend? Why are the sex dreams getting more and more graphic and strange to me? I need to know what to do to stop getting this horrible straining feeling in my stomach whenever I think about the dreams or being with you like that. I came here to get some goddamned release! What the hell is going on?"

Renesmee moves her hands over her mouth as the tears begin to spill from her eyes. All of her emotions come out right now. Everything she's kept in. I feel so bad for making her feel this way. It _technically _wasn't me, but still. I wrap my arms around Renesmee and hold her close to me as she cries. I try to sooth her the best I can. Soon she calms down and stops crying.

"Jake... what's going with me?" She asks in a strained voice.

"Everything you are going through right now is completely normal, Nessie. I'll explain it to you soon, but for now-"

"Why soon? Why can't you just tell me now?"

"It's complicated, so, so complicated. It will be soon though, I promise you, but for now I need to get you back home."


	7. Chapter 7

Edward opens the door before I even have the chance to knock. Is he going to do this all the time now? He gives his daughter an intense stare and she looks away from him.

"_Renesmee, what the hell were you thinking_?" He hisses at her.

"Don't Edward, now is not the time for this. I need to speak with you and Bella. Now."

Edward sent Renesmee to her bedroom and now he, his wife, and I sit in their den. I watch the two of them for a moment. I can't believe that a few years ago I wanted to steal Bella away from him. What would have happened if I did that? I certainly wouldn't have my Renesmee right now. The thought pains me. I apologized for everything I ever did to Edward a few months after Nessie was born. He accepted it but was upset that I would soon end up with his daughter.

"Edward, go back into my memories form just a half an hour ago. Watch them and decide if you still want to wait to tell Renesmee about the imprint."

Edward takes in a small breath and wraps his arm around his wives shoulder before doing as I said. His face holds no emotions, but his hand tells me everything. It grips Bella's shoulder so tightly that she must pry his fingers off her. He's pissed. When he's done he jumps off the couch and begins to pace around the room.

"What did you see, Edward?" Bella asks him. He stops pacing and looks towards her.

"She's craving sex, Bella. Our two year old is having wet dreams about him. Tonight she went to try and have sex with him."

"We need to tell her soon, she's scared about the way she's feeling. That hurts me. To know that I'm bringing her this pain, even if it isn't really me doing it. She's maturing so fast, so damn fast. I know that you want to keep her young forever, but it can't happen. And I know that you want to keep her innocent for as long as possible, but that also can't happen. Please, let me tell her soon. It's driving me crazy." I say. I can feel tears filling my eyes from frustration. "I want to tell her every day that I love her, and I can't." Before I can continue on with my rant Bella speaks.

"Three. You can tell her when she's three."

"Bella!" Edward yells as he looks down at her in shock. She looks up at him with that 'don't you start with me' type of expression.

"You're right Jacob, making you wait is wrong to both you and Renesmee. You can tell her on her third birthday." Bella says. She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. "I love you, Jake, and I know you love Renesmee... I'm sorry for having let this go on for so long."

"Thank you, Bella." I say as I hug her back. The two of us break apart and she gives me a small smile before walking back over to her husband. "I'll be going now, please tell Nessie I'll see her later."

"Will do," Bella says as I leave the house. Six months. Only six months until I can tell her. I can't wait for these months to be over.

The next day I am at a nearby park. My fingers tap the bench as I watch all of the kids playing. I smile when I see Quil pushing Claire on the swings. He notices me and smiles back before continuing to push her. A few minutes later I turn my head towards someone who sits down next to me. I smile as I see Renesmee sitting next to me, holding two chocolate ice cream cones. She hands me the cone and I wrap my arm around her shoulders. The two of us eat our ice cream cones in silence and once we're finished she takes my hand and begins to pull me towards the swings. She sits down on the swing next to Claire and grabs the chains.

_You're very happy today._ Quil says to me through his thoughts.

_I am, I can tell Renesmee about our imprint when she's three. Six months. _I grab the chains and pull her backwards. Eventually I let her go and she giggles as she moves forward in the air.

_Really? How'd you get Edward to allow that?_

_I didn't, Bella did._ Quil chuckles and Claire looks up at him with a confused face.

"Jacob," Clair says as she looks towards me.

"Yes Claire," I ask in her young voice as I continue to push Renesmee.

"Last night I heard Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily talking about something. Something called... called an i-imp-print, yeah, that it's, imprint!" My hands grip the chains as Renesmee comes back to me. She lets out a small scream as she falls off the swing and onto the ground. My eyes grow wide as I look down at her. I quickly run to her side and kneel down next to her.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. Renesmee looks up at me and licks both of her lips as she nods. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to fall off the swing."

"It's ok," she says. I take her hands and pull her off the cold ground. I wipe her clothes off with my hands. She brushed her own butt off though and then sits back down on the swing. I walk back behind her and glare at Quil as I see him smirking. Renesmee grabs the chains and begins to push herself. "Jacob, what is an imprint?"

"What? Why do you want to know?" I ask her as I look at her back.

"I've heard people at the reservation talking about it before. I want to know what it is. So, what is it?"

"Um, Nessie, imprinting is something a wolf does. When he meets the woman he is going to love and be with for the rest of his life, he imprints on her. He will never look at another woman in interest every again, he'll love her with everything in him. He'd do anything and be anything for her." Quil watches me as he continues to push Claire and then looks down at his imprint.

"Was that what you were going to ask Jacob, Claire?" He asks her. She smiles and nods. I look down at Renesmee as she stays quite. She's silent for minutes.

"Jacob, are you imprinted to someone?" Renesmee asks me. I quickly look at Quil as he stops pushing Claire. She whines and he begins to push her once more.

_What are you going to tell her, Jacob?_

_I don't know, what can I tell her?_

"Jacob?"

"Um..." I can't lie to her, but I can't tell her the truth. What do I do? What should I tell her? "Yes Renesmee, I am imprinted to someone."

"Oh..." she says in a small voice. "I didn't know..."

Renesmee slows down and ends up just kicking her feet in the dirt. I let out a small sigh and then walk out in front of her. I give her my hand and she takes it. I lift her up from the swing and she gives Quil and Claire a barely audible goodbye. They both say it back.

_I'll see you later, Quil._

_See you later Jacob, good luck with her._


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Jacob," my sister, Rachel, says as she walks into mine and Seth's house. I give her a small smile as she sits down into a chair near the couch. Renesmee and I came here after leaving the park. We've haven't spoke about anything since I told her I was imprinted to someone. "Hey Nessie,"

Renesmee gives my sister a small smile and continues to stare at the TV. I let out a silent sigh and rub my forehead. Rachel raises both her eyebrows and gives me a confused look. I motion towards the kitchen and we both stand up. Paul finally turned eighteen a few months ago and the two of them left La Push together. They came back a few days ago to spend sometime with dad and me. She's not happy to be in La Push once again, but she's happy to see us and we're happy to see her. I open the fridge and take out a large soda.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Renesmee knows what an imprint is. Claire brought it up when we were all at the park and I had to explain what it was. Renesmee then asked if I was imprinted to someone..."

"Oh Jake, what did you tell her?" Rachel asks me as she places her hands onto the island which rests in the middle of the kitchen.

"I couldn't lie to her, Rachel."

"Jacob! You told her! Edward will-"I cut her off.

"I didn't tell her who I was imprinted to, just that I was imprinted to someone. We've haven't talked since."

"Jacob... why would you do that?"

"I didn't want to lie to her."

"So you tell her something could break her heart?" I look up at my sister and then take a large sip of my soda before setting it back down on the islands. "Jacob... she is obviously upset."

"I know that and I hate that I've made her so upset, but I couldn't lie to her. She can tell when I'm lying, that would hurt her even more."

"You lie to her everyday, every single day."

"I don't lie; I just don't tell her the truth."

"Jacob, you are imprinted to her-"Rachel quickly stop when Renesmee walks into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go home. Bye Rachel."

"Bye Nessie,"

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I ask her.

"No thanks, I'll see you later." Renesmee gives us both a small smile and then leaves the house. Rachel and I are quiet until Paul calls her and she leaves. How did everything go so wrong? After patrolling a few nights later I head over to the Cullen's house. When I walk into the main house every eye is on me.

"Um, hi." I say as I close the glass door. "Where's Nessie?"

"At the cottage," Bella says. "She hasn't left her room in days."

"Why?" I ask as I get concerned. "Is she ok?"

"No one knows. We've tried talking to her, but she won't talk back and I can't read her thoughts." Edward says. "She's keeping them away from me."

I watch them for a few more moments before leaving the house and heading to the cottage. The door is already unlocked when I get there and I walk towards her room. I knock at her door and wait for a response. I knock again.

"Nessie, open up." Nothing. "Renesmee."

"Go away!" She yells. Something hits the door and I let out a small sigh.

"Renesmee let me in."

"Just go away Jacob; I don't want to see you."

"Why? Can you at least tell me why? Nessie please let me come in."

The door swings open and Renesmee throws herself at me, hand on my neck.

_"What's wrong Jake?"_

_"Renesmee knows what an imprint is. Claire brought it up when we were all at the park and I had to explain what it was. Renesmee then asked if I was imprinted to someone..."_

_"Oh Jake, what did you tell her?" Rachel asks me as she places her hands onto the island which rests in the middle of the kitchen._

_"I couldn't lie to her, Rachel."_

_"Jacob! You told her! Edward will-"I cut her off._

_"I didn't tell her who I was imprinted to, just that I was imprinted to someone. We've haven't talked since."_

_"Jacob... why would you do that?"_

_"I didn't want to lie to her."_

_"So you tell her something could break her heart?" I look up at my sister and then take a large sip of my soda before setting it back down on the islands. "Jacob... she is obviously upset."_

_"I know that and I hate that I've made her so upset, but I couldn't lie to her. She can tell when I'm lying, that would hurt her even more."_

_"You lie to her everyday, every single day."_

_"I don't lie; I just don't tell her the truth."_

_"Jacob, you are imprinted to her-" _

She moves her hand away from my neck and glares at me. My mouth is wide open as I stare at her in shock. Renesmee looks so hurt and upset. I try to speak but Renesmee doesn't let me, by slapping me.

"You are such a lying bastard... why didn't you tell me anything?" She asks me. "How could you not tell me? I thought we told each other everything. How long have you known?"

"Since you were a baby. One day."

"Oh my God!" She yells as she walks back into her room. I keep the door from closing and walk after her. I place my hand onto her shoulder and she bats it off. "Don't touch me!"

"Renesmee, I wanted to tell you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Your father! He said I couldn't tell you when you were younger. I could tell you when you were five, and then it got knocked down to three when your parents realized that you are maturing faster then you should, so much faster physically and mentally."

"You still should have told me, you lied to me Jacob."

"I didn't want to." I say as I take her hands. She tries to pull them away but I have a firm grasp on them. I pull her to me and she begins fighting me, trying to get away.

"Jacob let me go!" She screams. "Please just let me go!"

"No, never." Renesmee begins to cry and I grasp her shoulders. "I'm so sorry about what I have done to you. Please understand that I didn't have a choice. Edward would have killed me if I had told you."

"I know, but... damn it, Jacob." She hits my chest and I take a step back. "I hate you for lying to me. I hate you." She hits me again and I gently push her back so that I can look down at her. Tears are streaming down her face, even like she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. "You can't you-"

I don't let her finish. I pull Renesmee back to me and press my lips to hers. She gasps against my lips and her hands grasp my shoulders. Finally. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close to me as we share our first kiss. I feel like there should be a camera circling us while a romantic song plays. I don't ever want to break this kiss. When we do the two of us stare at each other.

We're quiet for a few moments before she kisses me once again. Her hands move onto my neck as my hands grasp her gorgeous hair. The next thing I know she's showing me all these memories. All of us together. Our kiss becomes more passionate and she steps backwards, her legs go out from under her as she falls onto her bed and I go with her. My body falls onto hers and I our kiss continues.


	9. Chapter 9

Renesmee and I lay in her bed together, silent. My hands play with her hair as she taps her fingers on my chest. I press my lips onto her forehead and then kiss her nose. My lips brush against hers and she smiles.

"Oh Jake... I love you."

"I love you, too." I say before pressing my lips to hers. "I love you so much."

The two of us kiss for a moment and the she suddenly breaks apart. Her eyes and face are blank. I ask what's wrong and she doesn't answer. She tells me she's going to be right back and then goes into her bathroom. I stare at the door and wait for her to come back. Two minutes pass and I get off the bed. I knock on the bathroom door and ask if she's alright. She doesn't answer. I say her name and ask if she's ok again. The door opens up and she steps out. I ask her once more if she's alright. I know something is wrong, she's pale and looks scared.

"Renesmee?"

"I... I'm bleeding." She says.

"What?" I ask her. I place my hands onto her shoulder. "When did that happen? How did you start to...?" Bleed. Oh my God. She started her period.

"I don't know... I... I'm scared. What's happening to me?"

"You don't know?" I ask her. She shakes her head and looks up at me. Ok, so, she's been having wet dreams about me, she has taken the appearance of a teenager, a maturing teenager, and they haven't told her about a period is? "Nessie, I'm going to go get your mom."

"No! No you can't tell her!"

"Nessie-"She cuts me off.

"No Jake! Please, don't tell her! My dad will find out! Everyone will find out, no, please!" Tears are filling her eyes as she pleads. "Please don't tell them..."

Shit. I can't tell her parents, she'll be divested and hurt. That means I'm going to have to tell her myself. Fuck. This is honestly the last thing I ever wanted to have to do. I tell Renesmee to go back into the bathroom and wait for me to come back. She nods and goes back into the room. I leave her bedroom and begin to walk around the house. I go into Bella's and Edwards master bathroom and begin to search around. I kneel down and open up the cabinets underneath the sink. I find what I was looking for and read the date on them. God their old, these must have been from when Bella was still a human. The only thing I'm questioning is why they still have these with them. Maybe they were saying them for Nessie when she did finally start. I go back into Nessies room and walk inside the bathroom. She's sitting on the toilet seat. This is defiantly a moment where I have to thank my sister for having tortured me by telling me all the crap I need to know about women's periods. I set the box down on the sinks counter and she stares at them.

"What the hell are those?"

"I'll get to that." I tell her as I sit down on the edge of the tub. "Ok, I know what is happening to you. It's something called a Period. It happens every month, for at least a week. This means that you are now able to be impregnated."

"What? You mean I can have a baby?"

"Yes, God I didn't want to be the one to talk to you about this... but I guess I'm going to have to. Renesmee, you have eggs inside you, and when you have sex, if you're not protected you can get pregnant."

"How?" She asks me. I sigh and run my hand through my hair before answering.

"Ok, wait; let me get through one thing at a time. I'll explain everything to you. Now, back to what we were originally talking about. While this monthly thing is going on, you will need to use things to keep the blood off you're clothes and for seeping through the fabric. That's what these are for." I say as I grab the box off the counter. I open it up and take one of the pads out. I set down the pad and move closer to her so that she can see the back of the box, where the instructions are. "This is called a pad. You put this on your underwear and it soaks up the blood. Know read the back of this about how to put it on and then put it on, ok. I'll turn around."

She nods and I stand up. I wait for her to finish up. I hear it being unwrapped and then silence. She tells me when she's finished and I see her standing up. I tell her she can sit back down and she does.

"Ok, there is another thing that collects the blood, and it's called a tampon, you can use them if you want too, but most girls don't use them at first. Now, back to getting pregnant. When a girl and a guy have sex, they need to be protected unless they want to get pregnant. You have eggs, guys have sperm. When the guy orgasms, he releases the sperm into the girl and that can get her pregnant."

"What types of protection are there?" She asks me. I let out a small sigh and sit back down.

"There are a few things that can keep the girl from getting pregnant when the two people have sex. Two of the most common forms of protection that I know of are condoms and birth control. A condom is a thing that you put onto the man's penis." I feel my face become hot and I rest my head on the wall. We're going to do this one day, I shouldn't be this embarrassed. She's my future wife, my imprint, my life. "And birth control is a pill that you take every day."

"Are there more?"

"Yes, there are more, but I don't want to get into them right now. Maybe later."

"So, how long will I have this?" She asks me. I watch her for a moment and think about her question. How long will she have it? She's immortal, and half human. When will it stop, if ever? She'll have to run out eventually, right? Or will she always have this? Always be at the risk of becoming pregnant?

**EPOV**

Bella and I walk into the cottage. I'm curious as to what's going on. Bella and I walk to Renesmee bedroom and I stop dead in my tracks as I hear Jacobs's thoughts.

_How long will she have it? She's immortal, and half human. When will it stop, if ever? She'll have to run out eventually, right? Or will she always have this? Always be at the risk of becoming pregnant? I don't know how to answer her question. I guess we'll never know until it happens. _

"What the hell is going on?" I murmur as I open the bedroom door quietly. I take Bella's hand and the two of us walk into the bedroom. We're quiet. I want to know what they are talking about. We begin to listen in on there conversation.

**JPOV**

"Jake?"

"I don't know, Nessie." We're quiet for a few moments before she asks another question.

"Do you have any?"

"Any what?" I ask her.

"Any condoms?" I'm silent for a moment.

"Yes, but they are expired."

"Expired?"

"Yes, condoms expire."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that there is more of a chance that the condom could break while the two people are having sex. If it breaks, the girl can get pregnant, like we talked about before."

"How effective is birth control?" She asks me.

"99.9 percent."

"So you could be on it and still get pregnant?"

"Yes, Renesmee, we aren't going to be having sex for a while. Another part of mine and your fathers agreement was that we would not have sex until you we're fully maturated. I'm not going to break that agreement. I want to have sex with you, but it wouldn't be right for me to take your virginity from you when you're still young."

"Have you done it before?" She asks me. "Have you had sex before?"

"No, I have never had sex. I'm waiting for you. I get urges sometimes and I work them off."

"How?"

"Masturbation." I answer. I'm getting a little better at answering her questions. I'm not as flustered and shy.

"What's masturbation?" She asks me.

"I'm honestly surprised that you don't already know. It's where you bring yourself release. You don't have sex, but you make yourself feel like you are... am I explaining this right?"

"I know what you mean." She says. "I've done it before. So, a few more years?" I nod. "What if I don't want to wait a few more years?"

"Nessie-"She cuts me off again.

"Jake, I'm growing every day, I see you almost everyday, I think about you everyday. And you're my future husband and boyfriend now... I think it's our decision whether we want to wait or not."

"Renesmee, we're not going to have sex until you are completely matured."

"But-"I cut her off this time.

"No butts. We will not discuss this." She watches me for a moment and then stands up from the toilet.

"Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you! Everyday, but we are not going to do it." She nods and walks over to me. I stand up and wrap my arms around her. "I love you, Nessie."

"I love you, too, Jacob. Thank you for not telling my parents." I don't reply. I kiss her forehead.

"Come on, your family is probably curious about what's going on." She nods and the two of us walk over to the door. I open it and we aren't able to step out. Her parents are standing there, shocked looks on their faces. Edwards's black eyes stare into mine and he tilts his head slightly.

"Ok... I'm going to try not to get to upset, just answer a few questions." Edward says; holding Bella's hand tightly. "Did you tell her about the imprint? How did this conversation start up? Why were you in the bathroom? Did you just give our daughter the sex talk? And thank you, thank you for not having broken that agreement."


	10. Chapter 10

Bella is talking to Renesmee about what is going on with her body as Edward and I sit in the living room. Even though I already talked to her about it Bella wants to explain things further and answer any of her questions.

"So... do you want to kill me?" I ask Edward. He wraps his arms over his chest and continues to stare at me for a few moments.

"Jacob... you broke the agreement, and I am upset about that, but I can't be angry at you. I shouldn't have made you keep it from her. She's obviously much more happy, especially now that she knows and isn't as curious about her feelings towards you. Thank you for not having broken the agreement about you waiting for her to be completely matured before having sex with her."

I nod and then look behind me as Renesmee and Bella come into the room. Bella gives me a small smile and I smile back.

"Well, it's late; I think Renesmee should be getting to bed." I nod and stand up from the couch. Renesmee walks over to me and we hug. She looks up at me and blinks her eyes a few times. I smile and lean down, we kiss. It was just a little peck; I don't want to upset Bella and Edward. We break apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nessie."

"Ok Jake, I love you."

"I love you, too." I kiss her forehead, say goodnight to Bella and Edward, then leave for the reservation.

**Saturday**

**EPOV**

"I don't understand, Renesmee." I tell her as Bella, her, and I sit in the living room.

"Why don't you understand?" She asks me as she taps her converse wearing foot on the ground. "I want to go."

"Honey... you're still growing, you grow during the day, what if it happened?"

"I don't care, I'll explain it. I just want to go, for at least a week. I want to experience it, see what it's like."

"I see no problem with it." Bella says. I look up at her. "I think she deserves to have that experience, meet new people."

"But those people are human."

"I know that, so does our daughter, but she needs to meet new people."

"Oh my God, fine! She can go to public school!"

**JPOV**

"You're what?"

"I'm going to public school tomorrow; the same one mom went too."

"But... I don't get why you'd want to, or how your parents would allow it."

"They want me to have a good life experience; I need to meet new people. And my mom thought it was a good idea, we talked him into it."

"Nessie, is that a good idea?"

"Probably not, but I want to adventure out, I want new friends."

I don't know why I took those four words so hard, it felt like a kick to the chest. _I want new friends. _Am I not enough? Yes, I am enough, she just wants other people to rely on I guess. She needs other friends then the people in her family.

"Why don't you just go to the school at the reservation?"

She shrugs. "I don't want too; I think it would be better to just go there."

"Oh."

"What are you thinking, Jake?"

"I'm just thinking that because you're going to school now we won't be able to spend a lot time together... what about blood?"

"It's going to be covered. Jake, I'll be fine. I will be."

"I know you will... if you need anything I want you to call me, anytime of the day, for any reason." She nods and stands up from where she sits across from me.

"I turn three in a few weeks." I smile and take her hand. I stand up in front of her.

"And what are you thinking, Nessie?"

She smiles up at me and then kisses me. Nessie wraps her arms around my next. "I want us to do things..."

I mentally sigh. _Damn it. _"Nessie, we aren't going to have sex on your birthday."

"But Jake-"I cut her off.

"No, we are not doing it."

"Not even a little bit?"

"What do you mean by a little bit? It's not like you can just put it in once and then take it out, then be done."

"I'm talking about fingering, and shit like that!"

"Renesmee!"

She rolls her eyes and pushes me away from her. Renesmee is glaring at me, hands at her side.

"What? What Jake? Is it a problem that I cursed? Is it a problem that I want to do things with my boyfriend?"

"You're two!" _I shouldn't have said that, I need to stop talking before she storms out, pissed at me. But I can't stop. _"You are a baby, Renesmee! I know things are different because of who your parents are, and what you are, but you need to remember that you are still a child! You do not curse! And no, we cannot do anything like that!"

"Why!"

"Because you're a baby!" My mind finally stops sending words to my mouth; I wish it had stopped sooner. For a flash of a moment she looks hurt, and then her facial expression turns hard.

"Fine, if you think I'm a baby... I'll just leave."

"Nessie..." I look up at her as she walks to the front door. She opens it up and takes a step outside.

"Babies don't date, Jacob." Are the last words she tells me before walking out of the house, closing the door behind her.

**Monday**

**RPOV**

I take in deep breaths through my nose as I walk in through the front doors. I'm really nervous about this. Because people who went to school when my parents still went there I had to take a different last name. I decided to use Swan, pretending to be my grandfathers, brother's daughter who came into town to visit for a few weeks. I sling my back pack over my shoulder as I walk to my locker. I already have the combo memorized. I put it into the lock and open the locker up. I begin to put my things in when someone walks up to me.

"Hi," I look up at the guy. He doesn't look much older then I do right now. He's handsome. Blonde haired, blue eyed, not much taller then me.

"Hi," I say back.

"I'm Mason."

"I'm Renesmee."

He smiles as he opens up his locker, which is right next to mine. "Awesome name, much more original then "Mason."

"I like your name."

"Thank you, how'd your parents come up with Renesmee?"

"It's a mix of my grandmother's names. Renee' and Esme."

"Nice, I'm named after someone who my mom liked in a book." I giggle and close my locker. "Can I see your schedule?"

"Yeah," I say as I take it out of my pocket and hand it to him. He closes his locker and looks through it.

"We have almost every class together, I can show you around."

"Really? That'd be great! Thank you."

"Course, now off this way." I smile and the two of us begin to walk to our first class of the day.

**Lunch time**

During the day I met a lot of new people. Mason and I have shared every class. He's awesome. He's fifteen years old, a tennis player, he lives close to my grandfather, and he's so cool! He can make me laugh so freaking hard. During lunch we sit down with two of us friends. Travis and Mavis. They aren't twins or anything like that, just two people with similar names. Travis is only a few months younger then Mason, his features are all dark and he's taller then Mason. Mavis has pink dyed hair, pink contacts, and is a little bit shorter then me. Both of them are really cool too.

"So what made you come here, to rainy-ass Forks, Renesmee?" Mavis asks me.

"Family, my gra... uncle lives here. My uncle lives here and I'm visiting."

"Who's your uncle?" Mason asks me.

"Charlie Swan." I answer.

"My dad's a good friend of his; he would have told him if his niece was coming in." Mason says.

"It was a last minute thing."

"Oh, well are you happy you did it?" Travis asks. "Come here?"

"Now that I've met you guys, I really am."


	11. Chapter 11

I giggle as Mason and I swing on the local parks swings. After school Mason asked me to come with him, and I gladly did. As I swing I think about Jacob, my smile fades. I'm still really pissed at him, age-wise I am only two, but I don't feel like I'm two, I feel like a teenager, I'm smarter than a teenager, and people think I'm one, so why can't I be treated as one? And how can Jacob think I'm going to want to be with him if he treats me like a little kid? How does he think I'll want to make-out, and go on dates with him after what he said?

"You ok, Re?" I look towards him.

"Re?"

"Yeah, a nickname for you, I'm sorry if you don't like it, I'll stop."

"No, I like it. And yeah, I'm ok... I'm just having some problems with my boyfriend."

"Yeah? What's going on?"

"He's just... he's acting like a douche. Treating me like I'm a little kid."

"Oh, well I'm sorry." I shrug.

"It's ok. You dating anyone?"

"No, Re, I'm really glad you came to Forks." I smile at him. "I'm close with Travis and Mavis, but I'm really glad to have met someone else."

"I'm glad to have come here too, I've been home-schooled all my life, you're like my only friend who isn't in my family, and Travis and Mavis."

"Really?" I nod. "Wow, I can't imagine being without other people, I'm not very close with my parents, well, I'm closer with my mom then my dad."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't like my "way of life." Before he can explain it my cell phone goes off. Its Jacob texting me. I open up the text.

**Where are you? School ended an hour ago. **

I sigh. "I got to go."

"Oh, well, I'll text you, ok?"

"Please do, I really want to hang-out more."

"So do I."

"Bye, Mason, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Renesmee."

**JPOV**

"There isn't a problem, Edward, it's her first day of school, and she's met new people and is probably just hanging out with them."

"She isn't replying to my texts." I say as I take my phone back out.

"What do you do, Jacob?" I look up at Edward.

"What?"

"You did something to her, I could tell this morning that something about you was bothering her, but she was hiding what from me."

"Where were you?" Edward asks her.

"I was hanging out with my friend at the park."

"I told you," Bella says.

"Why didn't you reply to my texts?" I ask her.

"I didn't want too," she answers. "I have homework to do; I'm going to go back to my room."

I watch as she turns around and leaves the house. I stand there for a few moments and then leave the house after her. "Renesmee!"

She doesn't turn around and just continues to walk to her house. "Renesmee! Come here!"

Renesmee stops walking and turns around towards me. "What Jacob?"

"I... I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I really am, but I don't take back what I said about us not doing things."

"An apology isn't enough Jacob. Do you know how badly that hurt me yesterday? You called me a baby, Jacob. How do you expect me to want to date you after that?"

"I don't know, Renesmee, but I do know that I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well that helps me." She tells me as she turns back around and then begins to walk again.

"Renesmee! I love you!"

**A few days later**

**RPOV**

Mason and I are passing notes as we sit in English class. He keeps making me laugh and I keep having to cover my mouth so that we don't get in trouble.

_So how's your boyfriend? _

**_He's ok,_**I write back in sharpie. **_I guess, we haven't made up yet. He apologized, but I haven't been able to forgive him._**

_Ah, so you want to do something after school? _

**_Can't my parents want me home after school. _**

_Could I come over to your place? We could do our homework together._

**_I don't know, I'll have to ask. I'll text my mom during lunch. _**

_Alright, awesome. Wait, aren't you staying with your uncle?_

**_Oh yeah, I meant I'll ask him, sorry_**

**After school **

**JPOV**

I really want things to be ok with Renesmee. I don't want her to be mad at me anymore, I hate when she's mad at me. It's a little while after she got out of school, and I'm heading to her house. I got her flowers. They're her favorite. White roses. I don't know if she'll forgive me when I give them to her, but I hope she will. I walk straight into the house and begin walking to her room.

I open the door and take a step inside the bedroom. When I see that someone is next to Renesmee on her bed, I stop in my tracks. Renesmee and the guy turn toward me and she is instantly sitting up in the bed.

"Jake..."

"Hi... who is this?" I ask her as my hand which holds the flowers sinks to my side.

"This is Mason, a friend of mine from school."

"Really... why is he in your room?"

"We're doing homework."

"There's a kitchen table for that."

"Jake, don't get so defensive." She says as she gets off the bed. "He's a friend of mine from school, just a friend... you got me flowers."

"Yeah, I got them for you; I was going too apologized for what I did again... But seeing as you're busy, I'll just leave."

I set the flowers down on her vanity and then turn to leave. "Jacob..." I hear her walking after me. "Jacob, stop walking, and talk to me." I stop and look back at her. "Jacob, he's just a friend of mine."

"We were just friends."

"But that's different, we're imprinted, in a few more years we're going to be in a long going relationship, then we're going to get married, and then have kids."

"Renesmee, this guy is in your room!"

"He's gay!" My defensive walls drop at those two words.

"He's gay?"

"Yes, Mason's gay. He has no sexual interests in me, and I have none in him. Jacob, I love you, and I would never cheat on you, in anyway."

Renesmee turns around and I look behind her as Mason comes out of the bedroom. He looks between us and then drops his hands to his side.

"Re, is this your boyfriend?"

"Um..."

"Isn't he a little old for you?"

"Mason... I'll-"Renesmee is cut off by her mother walking into the room.

"Renesmee... this must be Mason. Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize for making Renesmee feel bad."

"Who is this?" Mason asks as he looks towards Bella. Renesmee takes in a deep breath, unsure about what to say and then turns towards Mason.

"I'll explain later, but I think you should go, Mase, I'm sorry."

"No... It's ok... I'll see you on Monday."


End file.
